beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Beelzebub
is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Ryūhei Tamura that appeared in Shueisha's ''Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine from February 2009 to February 2014. Beelzebub was first published as a one-shot by Tamura in Weekly Shōnen Jump's 2008 volume 37-38, where it won the fourth Gold Future Cup. It was then serialized on the same magazine starting in its thirteenth volume of 2009. A spin-off series has been published in sister magazine Jump NEXT!, starting with the Spring 2014 issue. Plot Tatsumi Oga is a first-year student Ishiyama High School, a school for delinquents, where he is called the "strongest ore and the man splits in half, revealing a baby boy. This boy, Beelzebub, is the son of the demon king, and Tatsumi, along with Beelzebub's demon maid Hilda, has been chosen as the one to raise him. The baby is always naked but Animax has edited it and shown that Beel is wearing a diaper. Characters Beelzebub IV The titular character of the series. Beelzebub IV (commonly referred to as Baby Be'el, real name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV) is an infant, the youngest son of the Great Demon Lord and the younger brother of En. He was sent by his father to the Human world to destroy hutive son through a blood contract. Tatsumi Oga The primary protagonist of the series, Oga is a tough delinquent who attended Ishiyama High as a first-year before its destruction. Oga fits the ideal parent of Be'el: he is tough, sadistic, and arrogant. Initially, Oga believed himself to be unfit as Be'el's parent but eventually decided to take his responsibilities. There are several instances that Oga tried to pass the obligation as a parent. He tried searching for someone stronger than him, but in the end Be'el keeps on coming back to him. Takayuki Furuichi Furuichi is Oga's best (and initially, only) friend, having known him since middle school. He lacks any special powers or strengths, other than his high intellect, and has a wild imagination in regarding attractive women. The members of Red Tail call him a 'lolicon' due to his surprising relationship with Lamia. Hildegarde A Demon maid and the wet nurse of Be'el, Hildegarde (often called Hilda) is often very cold and impassive. She believes that her purpose in life is to serve Be'el and is very serious about her job. Hilda is called Oga's wife or Oga's bride by his fellow classmates. Though initially disgusted that Oga is Be'el's chosen parent, she gradually comes to respect and acknowledge him as her master's father. Alaindelon A Transdimensional Demon who bears a strong resemblance to Freddie Mercury. Alaindelon is a very comical character and accompanies Hilda while she serves Be'el, whom he also respects and serves. Alaindelon currently lives with Furuichi's family after believing the latter to be a noble person. He also has a young daughter named Angelica. Hajime Kanzaki The first member of the Tōhōshinki to be introduced. He is a third-year student who is very cruel and malicious towards his opponents, though he does have some respect and care for his own underlings. Hajime bears a grudge against Oga for beating him up but can side with the latter during times. Hajime is known to have a fondness for yogurts as it's his favorite food. Tatsuya Himekawa A Tōhōshinki member and the son of a conglomerate, making him a very wealthy teenager. Himekawa believes that money is the source of all life's happiness and can be very arrogant and conceited, as well as being the most dishonorable of any of the Tōhōshinki. He is willing to even sell out his comrades or underlings. However, he does have high intellect and shows an interest in video games and electronics. Aoi Kunieda The only female Tōhōshinki member and a former leader of the Red Tail, Aoi is a practitioner of Kendō. She harbors a crush on Tatsumi Oga who seems oblivious to these feelings. Aoi has a disguise in which she refers to herself as 'Aoi Kunie'. She and Hilda have a rivalry. Hidetora Tōjō Tōjō is the fourth and strongest member of the Tōhōshinki, towering over many of his fellow classmates. While a violent person by nature, he's also surprisingly calm and serious in most situations. He's also one of the more respectful characters in the series but can be occasionally comical. He has several part-time jobs and a weakness for cute things. Tōjō is connected to Shizuka Nanami and Zenjūrō Saotome. Setting In an imaginary city of Ishiyama. Ishiyama is found in the south Kanto. The setting is in Ishiyama High school Oga's house Furuichi's house Saint Ishiyama Academy, Akumano Academy, and the Demon World. Anime Info In July 2010, an OVA was announced and aired on October 23 at the Jump Super Anime Tour 2010 at its first stop in Fukuoka. An anime series was confirmed in August 2010. The anime series was produced by Studio Pierrot and retained all the original cast from the OVA. It began airing in January 2011 and finished on March 25. The creator never said why he ended it, but the manga continued on. The title of the last episode is “I Won't Say Goodbye”, episode 60. External links Beelzebub on Anime News Network Beelzebub_Wikipedia Category:Community